The Wizard : Pokemon Edition
by TheNashNetwork
Summary: Milan wants to lead an adventurous life, but when an encounter with the spirits gives him the key to untold power, what will he do? All new characters. R&R
1. The Beginning, I guess

Pre Story Warning:

I do not own any Pokemon, despite how much I want to.

Also this is one of the many ideas I had for a story in a drug filled fantasy. Ok, I don't do drugs, but things get pretty boring in school if you know what I mean. Fantasy land can be obtained after you reach Nirvana and pass out.

Let's begin before this gets embarrassing.

Chapter 1

Milan was a regular kid, but I guess all kids are regular at 13 years old. He was not all that amazing either, he just had flat brown hair and was slightly muscular; if you looked close enough you just might see the emergence of a muscle. When he turned ten, he desperately wanted to become a Pokemon trainer, but his parents shunned him and told him school was more important.

His life was nothing short of unspectacular, with the occasional shock like a bad test score or a paper cut. He lived like clockwork, woke up, went to school, come home, go to bed, rinse and repeat. Day in and day out, the same pattern; but Milan had had enough. He wanted to spice up his life somehow, whether it is a trip to the amusement park or something outlandishly stupid. He wanted action now, and he hoped he would get some.

"What's up Milan? Trying to spice up your life?" Milan's good friend Davy had entered the library which was not hard to miss since he shouted rather loudly. The librarian told him to shut up which he laughed at. The librarian just took it as another stupid kid and ignored him. Davy walked up towards Milan, who was surrounded by piles of books.

"Wow man, look at these books! You don't expect to do all these things right? Let alone read them all! I mean look at this; Believe it or Not: Facts of the weird, Bungee jumping for beginners, cooking for kids, magic and voodoo: Complete guide?" Davy said continuing to skim through Milan's books. Milan looked up at his friend and gently punched him in the shoulder.

"That hurt man! What has you so uptight?"

"Just leave…can't you see I am busy?"

Davy just laughed and sat down beside Milan on the couch and looked at the enormous pile of books on the little table.

"You serious about this Milan?" Davy asked his friend. Milan looked at him. Something Milan had been thinking about made sense, but Davy didn't think he knew if it was good.

"Davy; brace yourself for my best idea ever!" Milan said trying to find a book. Davy shifted uncomfortably.

"Last time you had an idea; it resulted in dying my hair pink! It took 3 weeks to make my hair red again!" Said Davy as he began to protest but Milan had already found the book he was looking for.

"Check this out!" Said Milan anxiously. Davy sighed and shook his head. He then leaned over cautiously at what Milan was trying to show him. It was a book about magic. Davy groaned.

"You are so desperate for thrills you started believing in magic? Dude that stuff is for babies and idiots who are acting like babies!" Davy said as he tried to close the book. Milan didn't believe him and showed him a section in the book.

"It says one can obtain magical properties from many different sources, including a mixture of rare plants which are not listed, genies, and bloodlines." Milan said trying to reel Davy in, unfortunately it wasn't working and Davy began to laugh.

"Dude, I stopped thinking about that trash when I was like, 4 years old; I don't even remember because I haven't cared!"

"That explains your disgruntled child hood." Milan said as he looked further in the book. Davy was concerned for his friend now, just how far was he willing to go to get some excitement? Milan continued reading put suddenly put the book down. He looked at Davy with a huge grin on his face.

"Uh oh, what has your complex enigma of a mind thought of know?" Davy said to Milan just as he began to speak.

"The obvious solution is I need to find a genie."

The look on Milan's face as Davy burst out laughing was priceless. It was a mixture of embarrassment and betrayal, because his own friend wasn't supporting him. The librarian clearly had had enough and ushered the two trouble makers out of the library, tossing them out on the street. Davy was still laughing despite Milan's attempts to make him stop.

"A genie? A freaking genie? You must not be thinking clearly Milan; if I didn't know better I would think you had a Muk clogging your brain!" Davy said as he stopped laughing and wiped tears from his eyes. Milan rolled his eyes, but didn't do anything weird to trigger another laughing frenzy.

"Dude, imagine what we could get with a genie!" Milan said but Davy was having none of it.

"Dude, you listen to me. You can live in your little fantasy world all you want, but when you come back to Earth, you need to see me so we can talk. For know though, I think we shouldn't hang out. It might hurt my rep if I am seen with a psycho like you!" Davy said. Milan was crushed. How could his own friend betray him like this? They had known each other for so long, they felt like brothers. Milan's whole world felt like it was caving in on him. His friend had left him and he was alone now. Alone to face the challenges ahead just because he believed that finding a genie would solve his problems.

Davy walked away, and Milan noticed he didn't look back. Milan pulled out his cell phone and pulled up an internet browser. He thought to himself 'why didn't I just look at my info on my phone? It would've been less hassle…' Milan smiled at the thought. He searched for genie bottles in his area. A couple stores came up, which Milan dismissed as fakes. Then one interesting link appeared on screen. It said that Madame Mama was giving psychic readings with mysterious artifacts. Milan stared at the link. He desperately wanted to click it, and when he did, he realized the link had disappeared.

Milan was curious at this, but did see the location before the link vanished. It said 111 Pupitar Street. Milan started to run towards their and was lucky enough to live close by. He could make it before dinner! He started to run faster now and he stopped dead in his tracks. Before him, down the street, were burnt buildings and ashes.

He stared, open mouthed at the sight before him. Where could 111 be? He ran down the block, looked at the severely burned numbers on the houses. He noticed it was a dead end street, but as he approached the dead end, he witnessed a rather odd sighting.

The old, black, charred remains of a house started piecing themselves back together to form a mansion. He could only stand their, as the house rebuilt itself.

When the house was finished, it was a shade of grey with 3 floors and a vibrant gold door on the front.

"_Come in…"_

Milan jumped at the voice. It sounded old and raspy, like that of an old woman. He slowly made his way up the front steps, which were nice and firm. He approached the front door cautiously because he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. The door swung upon to reveal a light mist covering the inside of a well decorated room. The room had candles everywhere with no outlets or electronics anywhere. Milan walked in the room, the door slammed behind him. He turned around.

"_Do not be afraid…I know what you desire…"_

Just as the voice finished speaking, through the fog, he could see the emergence of a woman. She came in the room wearing a long purple gown, covering all her body. She wore a veil, to cover her eyes Milan assumed. She proceeded to sit in one of the chairs in front of a purple clothed table.

"Sit. I will not bite. All though I may surprise you…" She spoke with a tone of sleekness that surprised Milan. She talked like most girls at his school. He sat down in the chair across from him and stared at the woman. She smiled and took off her veil.

"You desire a lamp of a genie, is that not correct?" The girl asked. Milan realized this was not a woman, but a girl about 17 years old. Milan shook his head.

"Excellent. Now, the spirits say you shall find what you desire before the day is through…"

"That is all fine and dandy, but where did you come from? How did that add appear on the internet?" Milan asked. The girls smile faded. She became serious, with a look of grim on her face.

"In the year 1998, this entire street burned down after Moltres exploded into flames, at the height of its power before its death and the birth of a new. Moltres didn't make it to its home island though, because of someone attempting to obtain it. Moltres' trip was delayed, it exploded in mid-flight. At the same time, another was reported to have come from a volcano of another area. The flames were so intense, those who were outside burned to a crisp and those that were inside, were melted. The inside of a house became a sauna and anybody who had to suffer the fate of watching your own life dissolve was a tragedy."

Milan stared. He couldn't believe this, he was never taught anything of this significance in school.

"Why are you here? Why did the mansion bring itself back?" Milan asked. The girl smiled again. Milan had a strange feeling he was not going to like what he was about to hear.

"This house was around for over a thousand years. It contained spirits of the deceased which were wicked than others. When the house burned down, the spirits found their way into peace. The ones who lived in this house were not so lucky. I was a girl ready for a date. My life ended as I sat in front of my vanity. I watched as I lost my life, my beauty, my soul. I had to stay in this house until I could be released by someone asking for help."

"Why until someone asked for help"

"Because, only then would my life be complete. It had been my life goal to help people, in the most spectacular of ways, but when I died, I didn't achieve my goal. I decided to stay until my goal was achieved."

Milan sat their taking this all in. It had no significance to him really, he was just a little wary of the convenience of her being here.

"Why me, though? Why not someone else?"

"Lord Arceus did not approve of small deeds like reviving someone's old dead Lillipup or helping someone find love. He wanted more, and with you, more he got."

"What happens now? Do I go home?" Milan asked still unsure of his placing in all of this. The girl smiled.

"Yes, you may go. And now so can I. I recommend taking the forest behind the house. It will lead you to your house. You can call it a short cut." The girl began to glow. Milan ran out of the house, slamming the door behind him. The house started to glow as well and then spontaneously burst into flames. Milan watched as the house crumbled away.

"Thank You!" Milan called. He noticed the girl floating high in the air. She lost her human physique and became a formless orb. She then descended in to the sky. Milan decided now he should leave. He was about to run back down the block when he noticed the forest behind the mansion. It was vibrant and lush; Milan thought that the trees and wildlife returned only a couple years back because he noticed the trees weren't taller than 8 feet. He ran into the forest, dodging tree stumps and dead dissolving roots and he ran in what he thought was the direction of his house.

About ten minutes in, he came to a steep ledge or rock. Thanks mysterious ghost girl, for sending me to my death, he thought to himself. He wondered if he could cross, without slipping and breaking his neck of course. He gulped loudly and noticed below, what looked like a thick field of grass and wild Pokemon running amok.

He started to make his way across the steep rock wall, when it started raining. Great, just great. Milan didn't loose hope because the girl had said he would find what he sought for by nightfall. He grinned a grin of courage and made another step. He was about to laugh a triumphant laugh before he lost his footing and began to plummet.


	2. Revelation Explanation

Author's Notes:

Wow, where to start. The writing in Italics is not mandatory. You don't have to read it unless you want the full, bloody back story. What else do I have to address… nothing I guess! Just enjoy my latest chapter!

Chapter 2

Milan continued his ungraceful fall onto the grass. He slammed his head repeatedly into the stone surface of the wall as he fell, which lead to an insane headache. He landed on the grass in a crumpled heap. He groaned at the pain all over his body and the pounding in his head. He sat up and scratched his head as he looked at his surroundings.

A big field of grass lay before him, with wild Pidoves and Lillipups running frantically. A couple Herdier also lay close by and a wild Solosis was floating across the field. When Milan stood up, all the Pokemon stared and looked at the boy angrily. Milan could tell that he had disturbed something peaceful. He started to make his way down the field when he noticed something.

3 cars lay flipped over and burned in the field, untouched by the wild Pokemon. They now started to eye him carefully as he put his hand on one of the vehicles. Milan noticed that the vehicles we are decorated brightly and heavily painted. He saw little peace signs and flowers everywhere on the cars. He came to the realization these were probably cars belonging to traveling hippies or something. That is when he noticed the bullet holes that streaked across all the vehicles. The bullets passed to the other side. Milan could only guess at how the cars wound up with bullet holes.

_January 16, 1977_

_We are still on the run, trying to figure out who we can trust, and who we can't. We just killed Greg in cold blood because he threatened to reveal our location. We certainly are screwed. Ever since we found this accursed thing containing our most prized possession, it has been hell for us. _

_We were once free traveling hippies, living in the country, chilling with friends while listening to the Beatles, but then the storm came. We had 5 vans at the time, but 2 were lost in the storm. We tried to recover who and what we could, but all we could find were burned cars and destroyed corpses. We had lost so much…_

_It rolled out from under the front seat of the car, a jewel encrusted lamp of some sort. I picked it up, anxious to see if this would bring us the money we would need. It gave us far more than we could've asked for. I started to rub the lamp, trying to make it presentable to pawn shops or any potential buyer. All of a sudden, blue fog started to pour out of the lamp. Wisteria came up beside me, wanting to get a look of what was happening. _

_Out of the lamp shot a bright stream of crimson light. From the lamp emerged a woman, with no legs. I stared, could this be a genie? She had long flowing black hair and heavily makes upped eyes. She smiled warmly at me._

"_You, set me free. Thank you kind sir, you have been granted three wishes." The floating woman told me. Wisteria stared at me. We were both thinking the same thing. _

"_For our first wish, grant us as much gold as our vehicles can carry." I said to the genie. She nodded and gold began to fill our cars. It may go against our motto: the less possessions the better theme we tended to have, but this was a special occasion. _

_I heard some static over behind one of our cars. I went over to investigate, and I found Carlos on the using walkie-talkie with someone._

"_Yah, you were right. They have it. I am sending our location." Carlos said as he spoke into the little speaker. Carlos, my own brother, a slob, a traitor. I didn't want to do it, but I had to. I reached inside my back pocket. I pulled out my gun. Carlos finally realized I was behind him. He looked at me with a smile._

"_Do it brother. Another life you have ended because of your greed. You killed Greg because you thought he was telling the cops our location. I framed him! It was me all along, brother! I am the bad seed! You have paid for all ways being the goody two shoes in the family, brother. And now I will see to it that…" I pulled the trigger, cutting him short. The bullet whizzed through the air, landing right in between his eyes. Blood was pouring out of the little hole above his head in a steady flow. Before he hit the ground, he smiled at me. I thought I was imagining things._

_Wisteria ran over, and when she saw Carlos lying in a pool of his own blood, she looked at me like I was some sort of monster. She began to back away. I tried to tell her it was alright, but she was hearing none of it. She told me I was a ruthless killer, and I would do anything to have my way. I told her it was not true. She started to run. I couldn't take it anymore, my own wife, didn't trust me? I had had enough. _

_I raised the gun, aimed for her head as she ran, and pulled the trigger. Time just seemed to freeze for the time it took for the bullet to hit its target. The painful silence until the scream shattered and broke the ears of many of my people. Wisteria had been shot right in the back of her skull. She crumbled to the ground. The others were staring at me now, wondering why I shot her. _

"_My friends, Wisteria and Carlos have betrayed us; they have paid for their sins. With their lives. Now, we have all the money we need, are you coming with us or do you wish to suffer the same fate. My best friend Bret came up to me with his hand gun pulled out to. We both noticed that the Wilson family had started to run into the street, screaming and running for help. I nodded at Bret, who with 3 well aimed shots, made it silent again. _

_One by one we started to pile back in the car, desperate to get away from the world we had been living in as well as the danger we were all in. I didn't dare question if any one was coming out of fear because I knew the answer. Just as we were starting our vans, we saw lights appear in the distance behind us. _

"_They are already on their way! Hustle! We have to go now!" I shouted as the engines revved up. We may have been too late, the police were coming at a rapid pace, and we were no match for them. _

_They chased us up to the top of a cliff, below lay a huge grassy field. The cop cars were coming to a stop about 10 feet in front of us. They had know stopped completely, I knew we were not going to make it. I pulled out the lamp and rubbed frantically. _

"_Come on! Come out, I need you!" I screamed as I rubbed even more viciously. The genie popped up pretty quickly, and she looked at me._

"_What is it you request master?" The genie asked kindly, although she could see I was in a panic. _

"_For my next 2 wishes, I want the cop cars to explode, and for our cars to be at the bottom of the mountain." I said. She nodded and bright lights filled the area, bathing it with flames. I noticed that we had appeared at the bottom of the cliff, staring up at the explosions. That aught to teach them, I thought to myself. _

_It happened so fast it felt like a daze. Bullets shot down from the cliff above, some one had a few machine guns handy. We were so panicked that we tried to flip our cars over for protection. The bullets went straight through each car horizontally, like a clear cut. 3 had died when the cars were shot. I was hiding, desperate to avoid detection. Next, a grenade landed a few feet from us. The deafening bang ended 5 more lives. _

_Now it was just me, Bret and Bret's girlfriend and her best friend Frieda and Joan. I pulled out my handgun and checked the bullets. There were only 3 left._

_Bret stared at me intensely. I knew what we had to do. I pointed the gun at Joan's head, but she refused. She opened the side door to the van and jumped in the lopsided vehicle. She pulled out a knife before getting shot in shoulder. She fell out of the van, bleeding everywhere. Frieda looked at Bret, pleading with her eyes. It was fruitless, she could be saved. _

_I pulled out my handgun, checked the rounds, and kissed it. I pointed it at Bret's head and pulled the trigger. Bret knew it was coming, he just didn't know when. He crumpled over and I realized Frieda had died to. It appeared the bullet had gone straight through Bret and into Frieda. Both lay dead, blood continuing its flow to the ground. Joan looked at me, telling me to end her life. I started crying. It was just me and her and we were both screwed. _

"_Take the knife, and kill me. It is fine. I am sure death is like a permanent vacation. Nothing but leisure." Joan said just before I jabbed the knife directly into her skull. Blood shot out at all angles. I was completely soaked with blood. Joan has stopped moving and I looked at my hands. I was terrified, I was shaking uncontrollably. _

"_Well, well, well! If it isn't the king of the hippies! Give us the lamp or we kill you!" Somebody called from a distance, they were no longer at the top of the cliff, and they were approaching and would be here in a couple minutes. I jumped up and grabbed the lamp. I opened the compartment in the seat where Carlos kept his drugs, I shoved the lamp in their and sealed it tight. I walked out from behind the vehicle._

"_Hey! It is you, Fernando! How have you been? How's Wisteria? Oh yeah, we found her corpse in the street with a bullet in the back of her head. You don't happen to know who would kill some one in cold blood, would you." The man smirked. He came into view; he was really tall in his late forties. He had sleek black hair and shades on. He smiled a devilish smile._

"_Hand over the lamp or you can eat bullets!" The man said, attempting to make me scared. It was almost pathetic. _

"_I hid the lamp some where secure. Or did I? Maybe I left it at the top of the cliff? Or did I through it out of the window before we arrived down here? You will never know." I said pulling out the gun. The man stared, gripping his machine gun tightly in his hands._

"_It dies with me." I said._

_I pointed the gun in between my eyes, I thought of my wedding, my brother, my birthday, my life all just in a few seconds. I had earned this._

_I pulled the trigger._

Milan continued his search around the vehicles. He found a few gold coins outside the vehicles, he assumed there used to be more but have gone missing over time. Milan picked up a rock and threw it at the driver seat of the first van. He heard a click. A compartment opened to reveal a jewel encrusted lamp. He looked at the lamp for a couple minutes. How long had the lamp been hidden?

Wait, this could be the thing he had been hoping for! Milan picked up the lamp and rubbed frantically. Blue fog erupted from the lamp and bright reddish light exploded everywhere. I fell backwards in shock, as a woman appeared. She looked at me.

"Hello Young master, for releasing me from my short slumber, you have been granted 3 wishes. Use them wisely young master." The woman said as she stared at me. I was speechless.

"Can you give me some time to think?"

"Absolutely, just rub the lamp if you need me." The woman said before disappearing. I found myself in a field of grass and flowers, with all the field's inhabitants staring at me. I guess I found embarrassed but that wouldn't be the right word.

I grabbed the lamp hard in my hand, and I began to climb back to the street. It was easier I guess to climb up, but I just needed to get home.

A few hours later I was at home eating my dinner with my parent talking beside me.

"Did I tell you about the neighbor's kid? He got straight A's on his last report card!" My mom said staring at me. I just nodded and resumed eating.

"If only we could trade children! Hahaha!" My dad said. It wasn't a joke, I was almost sure he would if they were aloud. I finished eating as fast as I could. I put my plate in the sink and went to my room. I didn't have homework or anything but I sure did have some reading to catch up with. Before I begin reading I thought, I should call Davy; see what he's up to.

The phone rang a few times after I dialed the number, Davy picked up the phone on the other end.

"Hello Milan, recover from crazy town yet?" Davy asked. I couldn't see his face although I could imagine what was going through his mind. I laughed into the phone deliberately to try and lighten the mood.

"Hey man, just a question for you Davy. If you had one wish, what would it be?" I asked my friend. I wouldn't tell him I had a genie, I would just find his opinion on the sly.

"One wish? Why, did you give up this genie crap yet?"

"Just answer the freaking question." I shouted back into the phone.

"If I had one wish, I would wish for more wishes!"

"That is not likely to happen, Davy. Just answer, please?" I was practically begging now.

"Fine, fine, just calm the heck down. I would wish, I guess to become a sorcerer or something…"

"What? You would wish for what?" I never thought of my friend as this kind of person. Perhaps there was more to him than I know.

"Listen; since we aren't in public I can give you the full truth. I wish, each and every day, to become a sorcerer. I guess it is because I always liked them…must be some weird fetish. You have been honest with me and I have been treating you very bad for a friend. I am sorry." Davy was on the verge of tears, or at least I think with all the sniffling coming through the phone.

"Hey, don't worry; I just wanted to tell you something…"

"What is it Milan? What have you gotten yourself into?" Davy asked me rather viciously.

"Just meet me in the boy's bathroom tomorrow at lunch. Got it?" I asked.

"Fine, what eves, see you then Milan." Davy said before he hung up the phone. I placed my phone back on the charger and sat on my bed. I had decided to show Davy now that I knew he was more comfortable on that subject. I just hoped it wouldn't result in disaster.


	3. Exposure

Author's Notes:

Much to my dismay, all the events taking place in the school setting have either happened to me or are variations of events that happened to me. Yah, I get bullied a lot. Enjoy and R&R!

Chapter 3

Milan walked into school that Monday morning with that lamp in his backpack. He was about 10 minutes early before the first bell would ring. He always walked to school. It was calming and it allowed him to have some time to himself. He made his way to his locker and said hi to a few friends a long the way.

"Hey Jenna! Oh, didn't see you Lora! How you been?" Milan greeted his friends warmly. He always thought of himself as a caring person, but people find him annoying for his caring and protective behavior. He was just a few feet from his locker when the resident looser came and shoved Milan deliberately and then went downstairs. Milan stood there, he didn't like violence. Especially this early in the crisp morning. Words can resolve any conflict, Milan thought to himself. He turned towards the stair case.

"Hey, why the hell you push me, jerk-off? You have some trouble at home or are you taking your hormonal pains out on me?" I shouted down the stairs. The bully, otherwise known as Isaac, glanced up at me menacingly. I flashed the peace symbol before laughing at him.

"You think you can boss me around because I don't enjoy violence, but let me tell you this, I can't resort to violence, but I will destroy you with words and deductive reasoning. If you are a brain dead idiot, let me explain it a little easier for you: Talk is good!" I said before leaving and opening my locker. I had a regular sized locker with posters of Zorua and drawings I did. The first bell rang, but since my teacher is always late I could just talk a little I guess.

"Hey, what's up?" A voice said to me. I span around and saw my good friend Delilah leaning against the locker beside mine. I had a locker in a vary secluded spot. Only 2 lockers in the whole space, and I was lucky enough to have one. Delilah whipped her elegant blonde hair over her shoulder, though just barely since her hair came down to her shoulder. She had a cute smile and big blue eyes. She would act like the popular girl because she looks the part, but what set her apart from the bimbos are her grades.

"Nothing, living a casual boring life like every other person in the school." I said as I pulled out the required books for my first subject. Delilah walked up to me, she smiled warmly. She looked at the drawings in my locker.

"When did you draw these?"

"After the math test last week." I answered.

"I see very nice work Milan, a true artist." Delilah said while making a gesture with her hands. I pushed her away.

"I can only draw the bodies, I suck at the heads. Besides, drawing doesn't get you a scholarship to Harvard now does it miss straight A's?" I said to her. She just sighed.

"I only do well because I can. If you cared as much as I did you would see results to." She said.

"Yah, yah. Shouldn't you be getting to class?" I said to Delilah. She just shrugged.

"I got time."

"Go, you will be late."

"And what about you?'

"I can see my class from here, the door isn't open yet."

"Fine, see you at lunch!" Delilah called as she ran down the stairs. I smiled and waved. She was so nice, always putting other people before herself. I closed my locker and went into class which was now open.

The hours just flew by, I must've been so anxious for my unveiling to Davy I had just not paid attention to class. But the bell for lunch is enough for anybody to zap back into reality. I raced out of my class room, heading immediately for my locker so I could grab the lamp. I opened up my locker, reached into my backpack, and pulled out the lamp. I tucked it into my shirt and slammed my locker shut. I ran straight for the washroom, hoping Davy wouldn't flake on me.

Davy was waiting with a slight annoyance, probably thinking 'why did I listen to Milan?" to himself. I ran straight at him and yanked him to the far end of the bathroom. He pulled away from me.

"Milan, what the hell? Do you have some news or are you just going to force feed me some paranormal bull crap." Davy said. I pulled out the lamp and Davy just stared.

"A lamp? You brought me here for a lamp? Seriously Milan, I thought after our talk last night you would understand I don't like being fooled like this…" I ignored him and started to rub the lamp. Smoke started to appear and Davy was quiet. A woman appeared and looked at me and Davy.

"What did I tell you Davy? Is this the last time you doubt my awesomeness?" I asked. Davy was staring at the woman in front of him, still undoubtedly surprised. He looked at me.

"There is a woman in the boy's washroom…" Davy said smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"Yup, so, I have a genie…"

"You? You showed me so I think it is our genie!" Davy said back at me. He so wanted the genie.

"Dude, I found it and you called me crazy, if that means that you get a wish…" I started but Davy's lit up.

"I should so help you with your wishes." Davy said in awe of the magnificent woman.

"Fine, so what should I wish for first?" I asked Davy. He shrugged.

"I don't know, unless you wish to be a sorcerer like I wanted! OH, and make me one to! Please?"

I stared at Davy and laughed. He was really weak and was more or less begging me to make us sorcerers.

"Fine, Magic Genie Lady!"

"Yes Master?"

"For my first wish, make me and my best buddy here, into all mighty sorcerers!" I screamed. A flash of blue light bathed the washroom and suddenly vanished.

"What just happened?" I asked aloud. Davy looked at me with an evil glare.

"You tricked me didn't you? You probably caught all of this on film, huh? Think you're so funny, don't you?" Davy was screaming at me, but he hadn't even tried to do anything yet.

"Dude, you didn't even try anything yet!" I yelled in response to his stupidity.

"You just want me to make a fool of myself even more!" Davy commented.

"Fine, I'll go first." I said. I wonder what I should do…

I got it! I will make some candy appear or something…

"Let's see, um, candy APPEAR!" I shouted in the air. Suddenly a small candy bar appeared on the floor of the bathroom. I stared and so did Davy. A chocolate bar labeled Kit Kat had just appeared from nowhere on the floor. Davy looked at me with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, wow! Imagine all the possibilities! 100 dollar bill APPEAR!" Davy screamed and a hundred dollar bill floated to the floor of the bathroom. Davy picked it up with glee.

"Oh this is so cool! Imagine, we could get the bullies back, we could get everything we every wanted, heck, we could even become Pokemon Trainers!" Davy said. He was really excited; I have never seen him this ecstatic.

Ring! Ring!

"Oh man, the bell just rang. See you after school! I might even try a bit more magic…" Davy said as he ran off into the now busy hallway. I sighed, he was so happy; I made all his dreams come true, I guess. I left the bathroom and went to my locker. Delilah was waiting.

"Where were you? I was waiting the whole lunch and now we only have like one minute to talk!" Delilah was not pleased. How could I explain this to her, sorry I was gone because I wished that me and my friend were sorcerers? Not happening.

"Um…sorry, bathroom trouble!" I said. Really, bathroom trouble was the best I could come up with. I guess she bought it though, because she just shrugged.

"It happens to the best of us, so don't worry, I understand." Delilah said as she walked to class. I let out a big breath. That was a little to close. I opened my locker only to have it slammed in my face by Isaac.

"Hey, man, why'd you slam my locker?" I asked, trying to sound as polite as possible to anger him.

"You said some things this morning which I came to repay you for." Isaac said trying to be menacing.

"You know, sometimes you are a real looser." I said as I continued to get my books, Isaac stopped me again.

"You gonna fight about it?" Isaac said, and then he pushed me.

"Don't make me…" I said. I was pretty upset now.

"Make you what? Cry to mommy? It isn't like you can actually hurt me!" Isaac said. He was enjoying this, I thought to myself. He thinks he can push me like some sort of toy!

"I can mess you up…" I said to Isaac. I really didn't want to experiment my sorcery on someone just yet, but whom better than the biggest looser ever!

"Tell me, Isaac, what is you least favorite Pokemon?" I asked him. He looked like someone had slapped him. The question caught him totally off guard.

"What? Um…I guess Jigglypuff, because it's just so pink and funny looking! I just want to crush it in my hands! Like your face!" Isaac said. So, he dislikes Jigglypuff, eh? Well, maybe I can do something about that…

"Make Isaac a Jigglypuff." I muttered under my breath so he couldn't hear me. Isaac immediately turned pink and began to shrink. He screamed but his voice was quite and girly now. A curl appeared above his eyes and his arms got sucked mostly into his body. His ears climbed up his skull until they reached the top of it. They got bigger and then his eyes got bigger and turned blue. Before I knew it, there was a little Jigglypuff tangled in Isaac's former clothes. The Jigglypuff was confused, and looked up at me. Fear was obviously present in its eyes. I smiled.

"Now go run off and play Isaac, you little cutey Jigglypuff!" I said at the Jigglypuff. The Jigglypuff looked like it was going to cry.

"Now we don't want you to cry, do we? Make this Jigglypuff go to its home region." I said. Jigglypuff vanished in a puff of smoke. I am sure Isaac will love all the other Jigglypuffs in Kanto. I went to class.

"Milan, you're late! Write your name on the board now!" The teacher screamed at me. I couldn't pull anything; there were too many people in the class. I sighed and muttered to myself:

"Make him forget I was late and the attendance says I was on time." I saw his facial expression change to that of greeting.

"Oh Milan! Sorry, I didn't see you were here! My mistake for marking you absent!" The teacher smiled and motioned me to my seat. I sat down and the class went by really fast.

The rest of school was a blur because I was pretty excited myself about my new found ability! When the last bell rang and the teacher let us go, I was about to run home, when I thought, why not trying appearing at home?

"Make me appear in my bedroom lying on my bed!" I shouted and I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was on my bed with my backpack still on. I smiled and laughed silently.

Oh man, this was sweet.

I wondered if I could make Davy appear in my room, so we could talk.

"Make my sorcerer buddy Davy appear in my room!" I shouted and Davy showed up instantly. He grinned.

"Not so bad being a sorcerer is it Milan?" He said. I laughed.

"What have you done today Davy?"

"Well let's see, I got perfect in all my stuff, I made a few people trip and I did all my homework! And what have you done Milan?"

"Well I, turned someone into a Pokemon, changed the teacher's thinking…"

"YOU WHAT!" Davy screamed. I knew he would go crazy at the Pokemon thing.

"Yah, you see Isaac was kind of bullying me and I kinda turned him into a Jigglypuff and sent him to Kanto. Why?" I asked Davy, who was still speechless.

"Wow, you really? Totally cool. I mean, you just…wow." Davy really couldn't find the right words. I must've gone totally crazy with the sorcery to make the wannabe sorcerer himself at a loss for words.

"I wonder if we can turn ourselves into stuff and change back while retaining our abilities." Davy asked. Oh no, I knew what he was going to do.

"Make myself into a Zorua but still a sorcerer!" He shouted and he began to shrink and sprout black fur. His hands became paws and his ears shot to the top of his head. His mouth elongated into a muzzle and he grew a tail from his spine. He looked over himself, now completely a Zorua and giggled that ominous Zorua giggle.

"Wow! Look at me! I am a Zorua!" Davy shouted as he ran around the room. I rolled my eyes, what a goofball. Maybe it would be fun to do though…

"Come on Milan, you have to try this!" Davy said as he jumped up and down.

"I don't know Davy…"

"Don't make me pick out a Pokemon for you!" Davy threatened. I rolled my eyes again, Davy was such a kid.

"Fine, if you insist. Make myself a Mew and keep my sorcery powers!" I shouted. I turned pink; I looked down at my body and saw that I had already shrunk. My tail sprouted and became longer than my current body. My ears shot up my head and I could tell my vision getting bigger when my eyes got larger. I looked at myself, I was floating in mid-air. I giggled the signature Mew giggle and looked at my friend Davy in awe.

"Wow man! This is so cool! I feel like the king of the world!" I said as I floated happily, bobbing up and down in the air with my tail following in my lead. Davy smiled and laughed.

"Told you it would rock! I think we aught to change back because we don't want to be caught as Pokemon, right?" Davy said. He changed back to human form in an instant and he looked at me.

"Come on man, we wouldn't want you parents coming in the room, they'd freak!" Davy told me. As much as I enjoyed it I knew deep down that he was right. I changed back to my human form and smiled madly at Davy.

"Davy, that was cool beyond comprehension. That was the coolest thing I have ever done!" I explained quite dramatically to Davy. He smile back, but less crazy.

"My dream is know a reality, you don't know what this means to me…" Davy said. He began to cry after tears welled up in his eyes. I patted him on the back.

"Hey man, don't cry. This is amazing, take full advantage of it, ok?" I told him. He nodded and wiped his eyes.

"Cool man, hey I'll see you after, ok?" Davy said. I nodded and Davy said something and was gone. I was left in my room all alone, staring at the empty space where Davy once was.


	4. Occurrences

Author's Notes: I had a bunch of ideas floating in my head and I was such a lazy bum that I didn't want to sit and type. Go figure. But now I have so HA! I am in a badminton thing now so I may not have to much time to write but I sure as hell will! Also any suggestions as to what you think should happen is welcome. I really don't know where I am going with this story as a major plot point, but I do have an interesting idea that I haven't told anyone other than TigeryCat, my BFF : P

So enjoy and like I said, Ideas are definitely welcome.

Chapter 4

Milan sat on his bed, gazing at the empty spot where Davy once stood.

(Wow, what a day…) Milan thought to himself as he got off his bed. He heard his mom calling him, to see if he was home. He ran into the kitchen to greet his mom so she wouldn't worry.

"Hi Milan, remember always tell me when you are home! I don't want to worry!" His mom told him. Milan just nodded, not really paying attention; desperate to get back to his room to drown in his thoughts. He left the room with a wave to his mom.

Milan plopped down on his bed once more, while thinking ludicrous thoughts of what he could do with his new powers.

(Hmm. I have always wanted to become famous…) Milan thought. He shook his head. It would be too easy. Maybe he should make himself good at something first…

(No! What am I thinking! If some random kid just so happens to get famous wouldn't people get suspicious? And wouldn't all the stupid paparazzi always follow me around? I would never be able to do anything! Unless I did something so they wouldn't see me unless I let them…NO! What the hell am I thinking?) Milan was pretty much screaming in his head now. He was at war with his mind. Do this or that? It was all a blur to him. So much swarmed his brain like a rubber duck in the Pacific Ocean.

Milan decided to ease his mind and draw something. He sat down at his desk and opened the draw at the side of his desk. He reached into the drawer and grabbed a pencil and a blank sheet of paper. He sketched a crude anime head on the piece of paper. He scoffed at it.

"Augh! Why can't I draw anything good! Maybe…" Milan said aloud before looking around to see if his stupid sister was around to spy on him. He faced the paper he drew the awful face on.

"Ok, make me the best artist ever." Milan said quietly. He looked at his hands, expecting something to happen.

But nothing did.

"Huh. Nothing happened." Milan said as he shrugged. He picked up his pencil again eager to draw another head. He pictured the head in his mind, unbeknownst by him, as he was thinking, his hand was drawing.

"Wow! This looks like…" Milan said picking up the sheet with a perfect anime head on it. He stared for a good long while. It had worked after all! Imagine all the things I could do know! All those ideas that were scrapped because he didn't have the guts to butcher the concept.

No! Milan found himself arguing with himself again. He often found himself here now. Maybe he should draw what he always wanted…screw it! If he draws something, it is just for him, right?

And with that Milan began thinking of his first comic, manga based of course. He began drawing the start of an interesting plot when his sister barged into his room.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a bubbly tone. She had a weird happiness which fooled grown ups easily. She was really a backstabber.

"Drawing. Why do you care?" Milan asked his nosey sister. She shrugged and leaned over him.

"That is really good! Maybe you should put it on Facebook!" Marley said. Milan pushed her aside, wanting to get drawing without disruptions.

"I'll just see that." She said as she snatched the sheet. Milan was furious. He chased after her as she ran off down the hallway. Milan was quickly gaining on her but with a simple thought, time itself paused.

Milan was walking towards Marley, in mid step in the hallway as solid as a rock. He chuckled to himself, and retrieved the paper from her hand. He went back to his room where he placed it on his desk. He then made another thought and time resumed.

"Ha! You can't match my…what the? Where did it go?" Marley shouted down the hallway. Milan laughed at her.

"Maybe your getting old, sis." Milan said, smiling a smile of achievement. Marley was baffled but didn't dwell on it. Milan continued to draw his comic.

Davy was in his house. His parents on a business trip, as usual. It was the first time they had left him alone. They thought he was getting better at getting to school and making food so they left his safety with one person who wouldn't let him get hurt; himself.

Davy plopped himself down on the couch in front of a big TV. He had just arrived from his short but informative meeting with Milan. He was so hyped with all this power, just given to him. It could not have gotten any better.

Davy signaled and mentally turned on the TV just to see if it would work. And it did.

"Sweet, man, this is amazing." Davy said to himself. Nothing was on TV much to his dismay at turning it on. He got up and turned of the TV. He stretched and sighed.

"What to do? I am so bored!" He said to no one in particular. He then looked out the window to the nearby forest that surrounds the back of his house. A mischievous grin spread across his face.

"Maybe I should chill out in the forest with all the Pokemon?" He said to himself. He was used to being alone. When Milan wasn't with him he was usually talking to himself about anything. His family was really rich and was always ready to spend time with him. His favorite person being Uncle Jig who took him sky diving, bungee jumping, and rafting. He loved him so much, but, last month a nasty earthquake in Johto took him away from him. Davy almost cried at the thought, and then suddenly cringed.

How could he be so weak? He had all this…this…power! And he was crying over a corpse?

"Make me appear in a forest clearing!" He shouted loudly as to feel in charge despite the fact no one was there, he still felt in control. In a flash of time, he was in the forest. He looked at the wild Pokemon staring at him like he was a ghost. He pointed his finger at himself and said:

"Make myself able to understand Pokemon!" Suddenly his ears became full of sounds no human could hear.

"Wow that is a crazy human!"

"Yeah, whatta weirdo!"

"Hope I don't get caught by a nut case like that!"

"This looser probably has no friends!"

Davy was overwhelmed by the voices of all the Pokemon in his view of sight. They were all unaware that he could understand them.

"Hey, that isn't very nice you know." Davy said aloud so the Pokemon would here. They all stopped jabbering and looked at him.

"Did he hear us?"

"Man he is really weird!"

"Maybe we should apologize?"

"Stupid human is crazy!"

"I'll say it again, that isn't very nice." Davy said once more. This time the Pokemon were sure they were heard correctly. A scared Lillipup walked up to him, with its head down.

"I am sorry, Mister Human Person Guy. My friends, they like to make fun of people when they enter the forest." It said as it slowly lifted its head off the ground. Davy laughed slightly and scratched behind the Lillipup's ears. It seemed to enjoy it quite a lot.

"It is ok, little Lillipup. I am just happy to see you had the guts to apologize, something the other Pokemon didn't do." Davy said to the Lillipup. The Lillipup was eagerly waging its tail and jumping from side to side.

"Come and meet my friends, huh? Meet my friends!" The Lillipup pleaded the human. Davy laughed again and nodded his head. The Lillipup ran excitedly into the forest while Davy followed. As Davy followed the Pokemon he was lead deeper and deeper into the forest.

After about 30 minutes of walking, Davy stumbled upon another clearing, this time with some commotion going on.

"I found him mom! I found him!" The Lillipup said to the Stoutland who was looking at something on the ground. It looked up and stared at the boy, her eyes penetrating his security.

"Wait, I thought you wanted to show me your friends?" Davy questioned. The Stoutland sighed deeply.

"Tell me, young human; do you posses some unnatural gifts?" The Stoutland asked Davy. Davy seemed a little taken back by this question; how had she known?

"Um, yes, but I don't see how that concerns you!" Davy shouted. The Stoutland's expression changed from that of caution to that of pity.

"Could you, please help my husband? He was hurt badly after a Pokemon battle with a trainer and is dying. Please…help me." The Stoutland said. It looked as though it was going to cry, because tears had begun welling up in its eyes. Davy shrugged.

"Sure." He walked over to the Stoutland laying unconscious on the forest floor.

"Heal this Stoutland!" Davy shouted at the Pokemon and it immediately sprung up and began growling at him. Davy jumped back, startled, not wanting to hurt it involuntarily.

"Settle down honey, this human just saved your life!" The female Stoutland assured her partner. However, he continued growling and staring at him.

"Please calm down sir, I really don't want to hurt you. I am not even a Pokemon trainer!" Davy said, hoping for some sort of good response. The Stoutland just continued glaring with hatred at him.

Then out of nowhere, the Stoutland pounced and was on top of Davy. Davy screamed and freaked out as the Stoutland's wife tried to pull her husband off his savior. Davy however had had enough.

"Stupid Pokemon, do you not know who I am or what I have done for you?" Davy said while pinned to the ground. The Pokemon just continued its attack, but now completely catching everyone off guard the Stoutland took a huge bite out off Davy's right shoulder. Davy screamed in pain as Pokemon gathered to see what was going on.

"Please honey STOP!" The female Stoutland called. He wasn't hearing her.

"Don't make me hurt you…" Davy said just before the Pokemon bit into his left shoulder this time.

"That is it! Make this Stoutland calm down!" Davy said. The Stoutland paused for a second before rising into the air.

"What is going on?" Davy said. The Stoutland's eyes began glowing red as it hovered.

"Cease!" The Stoutland said before it flew and slammed itself on a tree, giving a sickening crack. The female Stoutland looked at me with worry mixed with anger.

"What have you done?" The female shouted at me. I stumbled back.

"Sorry about that. He went crazy and it was self defense and…"

"Just go away!" She shouted. I looked back at her.

"Make me appear back in my bed room!" I shouted and I instantly appeared in my room.

Something wasn't right with this. Why did the Stoutland freak out? What did it mean by 'Cease'? Hopefully it was nothing. Davy thought to himself. But he still had an uneasy feeling in the subconscious of his head.


End file.
